AniMat's Reviews Ratings System
How It Works Whenever AniMat finishes an episode of AniMat's Reviews or AniMat's Classic Reviews, he would give a certain number out of 10 for each of the parts he critiqued- The Story, The Animation, The Characters and The Songs (sometimes). This would then be divided into 3, 4 if it's a musical, and give it its full rating out of 10. If a number is uneven when divided (say, 17/30) he would round it up or down to the nearest three (making it 6/10). If there are 40 points possible and the total amount of points is an even number indivisible by 4 (say, 34/40), he would have it be X.5 (which would result in 8.5/10). Otherwise, the number is rounded to the nearest 4th number. Ratings 'Amazing (9/10 or 10/10)' These movies are considered phenomenal according to AniMat and are given the AniMat's Seal of Approval. He usually uses the Super Smash Bros. Melee Smashing... Live! Live Orchestra Music Track 5: Original Medley (https://youtu.be/vDhVvDO8jAQ?t=279) when he gives films like the ones made by Walt Disney Animation Studios this rating. However, in at least two cases (Yellow Submarine and Fantasia) he has instead let the review's background music continue to its finish in lieu of the SSM music. 10/10= #Toy Story 3 #Waltz with Bashir #Inside Out #Road to El Dorado #The Iron Giant #Princess Mononoke #Yellow Submarine #Zootopia #Fantasia #WALL-E #Who Framed Roger Rabbit |-| 9/10= #Tangled #Kung Fu Panda 2 #The Adventures of Tintin #The Secret World of Arrietty #Wreck-It Ralph #Frozen #The Wind Rises #How to Train Your Dragon 2 #Big Hero 6 #Batman: Mask of the Phantasm #Chico and Rita #Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva #The Secret of Kells #South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut #The Thief and the Cobbler: Recobbed Cut #Anomalisa #Epic Mickey*** #The Muppets**(As a Muppet fan) #Persistence of Vision**** #Animal Farm (1954)* #Watership Down* #Finding Dory #Kubo and the Two Strings #Moana #The LEGO Batman Movie #The Castle of Cagliostro #Coraline #Coco #Rescuers Down Under #Isle of Dogs #The Simpsons Movie* #The Adventures of Prince Achmed* #The Hunchback of Notre Dame* #Song of the Sea* 'Good (7/10 or 8/10)' These movies are given favorable reviews according to AniMat. The music used is the Clear music in Sonic 2006/Victory music for Sonic in Super Smash Bros Brawl(https://youtu.be/U4crEhOonig) when he gives films like the ones made by Walt Disney Animation Studios this rating. 8.5/10= #Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland* |-| 8/10= #Fantastic Mr. Fox #The Princess and the Frog #Despicable Me #Legend of the Guardians #Megamind #Rango #Puss in Boots #Arthur Christmas, #The Pirates! Band of Misfits #Brave #ParaNorman #Rise of the Guardians #Despicable Me 2 #The Lego Movie #The Book of Life #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #Shaun the Sheep Movie #The Peanuts Movie #The Good Dinosaur #A Bug's Life* #A Scanner Darkly* #Balto #My Neighbor, Totoro*(As a kid's movie) #Surf's Up* #Epic Mickey: Power of Illusions***, #Saving Mr. Banks** #Kung Fu Panda 3 #xxxHOLiC*****, #The Jungle Book** #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie #Despicable Me 3 #Pocahontas* #Ice Age* #Hercules* |-| 7.5/10= #Winnie the Pooh #The Muppets**(As a critic) #All Dogs Go to Heaven |-| 7/10= #How to Train Your Dragon #Gnomeo and Juliet #Rio #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted #Frankenweenie #The Croods #Epic #Mr. Peabody & Sherman #The Boxtrolls #Minions #The Animatrix* #Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two*** #Muppets Most Wanted** #Cinderella (2015 film)** #Tomorrowland** #The Good Dinosaur Blu-Ray****** #Toy Story That Time Forgot Blu-Ray****** #Team America: World Police #Secret Life of Pets #Sausage Party #Storks #Sing #Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! #Early Man #Ferngully: The Last Rainforest* #Justice League: The New Frontier* #The Phantom Tollbooth* #The BFG* #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas* #Antz* 'Average (5/10 or 6/10)' According to AniMat, these films are mediocre or okay and may only appeal to a certain audience. The music is Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3Re2kfL0KI) when he gives a film this rating. 6/10= #Shrek Forever After #Cars 2 #Monsters University #Rio 2 #Penguins of Madagascar #9 #Dante’s Inferno: An Animated Epic #DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp* #The Flight of Dragons* #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls* #Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure* #100 Greatest Cartoons**** #Gay Purr-ee* #The Angry Birds Movie #The Sword in the Stone #Beauty and the Beast (2017) #The Little Prince #Cars 3 #Leap! (Ballerina) #The Lego Ninjago Movie #My Little Pony: The Movie #Ferdinand #Sgt. Stubby: An American Hero #Rock & Rule* #The Black Cauldron* #Wizards* #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West* |-| 5/10= #Happy Feet Two #Mars Needs Moms #Dr. Seuss' The Lorax #Ice Age: Continental Drift #Turbo #Planes: Fire & Rescue #Home #Bionicle: Mask of Light* #The Care Bears Movie* #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie* #The King and I* #My Neighbor, Totoro*(As a movie) #The Wild* #Maleficent** #Trolls #Smurfs: The Lost Village #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story #Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theatres* #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch* #Yo-kai Watch: The Movie* #A Liar's Autobiography: The Untrue Story of Monty Python's Graham Chapman* #Titan A.E.* 'Bad (3/10 or 4/10)' These movies are considered bad according AniMat and are given the AniMat's Seal of Garbage. He uses Sonic 1 Game Over music(https://youtu.be/l_Uo0VJihCU) when he gives films like the ones made by The Weinstein Company this rating. 4/10= #Alpha and Omega #Hotel Transylvania #Planes #Free Birds #The Nut Job #Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return #Hotel Transylvania 2 #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs #Happily Ever After* #Jetsons: The Movie* #Ratchet & Clank #Chicken Little* #Alice Through the Looking Glass** #The Boss Baby #The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature #The Star #TMNT* #Sherlock Gnomes #Surf's Up 2: WaveMania* |-| 3/10= #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil #Escape From Planet Earth #Walking With Dinosaurs #Strange Magic #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World* #Escape From Tomorrow** #Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)* #Ice Age: Collision Course #The Wild Life #Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer* #Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation 'Abysmal (1/10 or 2/10)' These films are considered the worst according to AniMat and are not only given the AniMat's Seal of Garbage, but sometimes also more of a rant rather than a typical review. He uses The Lion King - King Pride of Rock (https://youtu.be/r5uYB9T_GlY?t=185 , 3:05 to 3:20) when he gives films including The Emoji Movie this rating. 2/10= #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 #The Legend of the Titanic* #Norm of the North #The Emoji Movie |-| 1/10= #Where the Dead Go to Die* #Foodfight!* #Norm of the North Blu-Ray****** #Bratz *Classic Review **Live action movie ***Video Game ****Documentary *****Anime ******Blu-Ray How Films Get Their Ratings Category:Excellent Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animated films